Seplo
Seplo was a houseguest in Sandbox Big Brother 1. He is remembered for his UTR game and is considered by many of his fellow houseguests to be someone that went from playing a mediocre game to one of the best games of the house. Seplo later returned to Sandbox Big Brother All Stars. He returned once again to Sandbox Big Brother Fans vs Favorites Sandbox Big Brother 1 "Hey everyone, I'm Seplo and really excited to be apart of my first big brother. I'm a 22 year old student finishing my bachelors in education and international development and an avid supporter of the sandbox lobby. I love Fire Emblem, reading and coming across as an amateur when I'm writing blurbs. I'm looking forward to a great and hopefully not too short of a game." Seplo entered the house night 1 along with the other 15 houseguests. During the early weeks, he managed to stay under the radar for the most part. He was considered inactive by some people, and it was considered he wasn't pulling his weight. During week 1, he made a final 2 deal with TheStyleAisle, and he made bonds with him and TheTigress. He managed to avoid being nominated during the first three weeks, staying under the radar. During week 4, he saw himself on the block alongside ashes, under OhLookACat's reign. However, he was able to win the PoV and save himself. He continued to be under the radar during week 5 and even deandean's hell week, week 6. During week 7, after Ally saved herself with the PoV, He had a chat with the HoH, TheStyleAisle, who asked him to be a pawn. Seplo conceded, warning him that it wouldn't be good for him to be voted out yet, as he would probably vote him in the final 2. The plan worked out, as sammy went home in a 5-2 vote, allowing Seplo to stay in the game. He then proceeded to mostly stay under the radar afterwards, while improving his social game, specially with TheStyleAisle and TheTigress. During week 9's Creative Competition he submits this. During week 10, he becomes, once again, a pawn during TheTigress' HoH reign. Initially he is put up against collokey, but once he won the PoV, rockgirlnikki becomes the replacement. The vote ends up being the first tie of the season, 2-2, but luckily for him, TheTigress' breaks the tie in his favor, sending rockgirlnikki home. The very next week, 11, he won the HoH. He decides to nominate TheTigress and ThoughtfulOlive. While initially TheStyleAisle won the PoV and decided not to use it, TheTigress ended up using her hidden PoV and saved herself. Seplo then decides to renominate collokey, and he is sent home in a 3-0 vote. During week 12, killic33 had the F5 HoH, and he decided to nominate Seplo alongside ThoughtfulOlive, very sadly for them as they had just begun their F2 deal. ThoughtfulOlive manages to win the PoV and he saved himself, causing killic33 to nominate TheTigress. Sadly, this is the end for Seplo, who goes home in a 2-0 vote. Before leaving he calls killic33 out, as they had said that they were nominating based on a game, but it was obvious for him that it was rigged. During his stay in the Jury House, he seemed to be a ThoughtfulOlive supporter. However, during the final 2, to everyone's surprise, he ended up being the only vote for TheTigress to win. Seplo's Jury Speech Competition History Keys Order Jokers Rating Voting History Sandbox Big Brother All Stars "Hey everyone I’m Seplo, I like to watch Psych, drink craft soda and overthink introductions. I had a really great time and made some quality friends in the first and distant season of SBBB and now I’m excited to be back for more." Seplo was the second person to enter the house, and he was a Sandbox Big Brother 1 representative, alongside rockgirlnikki, killic33, ThoughtfulOlive, TheStyleAisle, and technically dooze. During week 3 his Clique won the challenge, granting him immunity. During week 5 he fell nominated alongside ThoughtfulOlive, when Jpriced was the HoH. He was sadly evicted in a 8-5 vote afterwards. Competition History Keys Order Jokers Rating Voting History Sandbox Big Brother Fans vs Favorites "Every dog has his day, mine will be in front of a jury. High plains drifter you know that I'm never in a hurry." Seplo was one of the nine favorites of the season. Competition and Jokers History Keys Order History Voting History Trivia * He was the only person to vote for TheTigress to win the game. * During the Touchy Subjects competition, he was the winner of "Who needs a wake up call in the game?" and "Who has surprised you the most?" * He was a runner-up for "Should sign up to Big Brother IRL" award. * He was the member of Jury with the least alliances. ** He would've tied with N1ed, but he was removed from Jury. * During Sandbox Big Brother 2 he made his draft party consist of: blood4bloodgod, theturningRAY, Ginga and verumbark. * During Sandbox Big Brother 3 he made his draft party consist of: coolkidrox123, lazershus, Jampire, and lazershus. * During Sandbox Big Brother 4 he had a draft team consisting of: MrMongrel, dyke, Sodadoda1, MrMongrel. * Just like other participants in the Sandbox Big Brother series, he participated in the Sandbox Survivor series. He got 13th place in SBVV1.